Le Fay Highrise
* * |race = Human |gender = Male |age = *24 (X790) *18 (X784) |height = 195cm (6.4ft) |weight = 80kg |birthday = |eyes = Blue/Green |hair = Blonde |blood type = |affiliation = * Highrise *House Highrise |previous affiliation = |mark location = Right Shoulder |occupation = * |Erītouizādo (Seiei mahōtsukai)|Lit. "Elite Wizard"}} * |Kenshujin (Sōdomasutā)}} * |previous occupation = *Wandering Mage *Mercenary |team = *Team Highrise *Nine Worthies (by title) |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = *Hyōsetsu Hakiba *Mary Jane Kelly |base of operations = Fiore, Malba City |status = Active |relatives = *Aristotle Highrise (Father, deceased) *Pythias Highrise (Mother, deceased) *Adam Warlock (Cousin) *Leonardo Le Fay Highrise (Daughter) |counterpart = Anima Highrise (Alioregnum) |magic = *Sword Magic *Spatial Magic (Requip) *Rune Inscription |curse = |weapons = Kōsōgatana |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , nicknamed simply as , also known as the is the titular character in Highrise. He's an human male |Erītouizādo (Seiei mahōtsukai)|Lit. "Elite Wizard"}} and co-founder and the Ace of the Highrise guild, named after his family name. Formally originating from Eurasia before his family moved to Fiore due to business, Highrise was the heir to House Highrise before their town was attacked the cult of Zeref who controlled the Tower of Heaven, though Highrise was able to escape, his entire family was killed during the raid, thus forced to learn and adapt. Eventually learning Sword Magic, he'd soon was able to obtain his family's ceremonial which bored no name, so gave it the name . Ever since, he'd simply been an mercenary and a wandering mage, occasionaly hired until he encountered Hyōsetsu Hakiba during one of his quests, who was kiddnapped by the necromancers he'd hired to eliminate. Saving Hyōsetsu, he learnt the boy was abandoned due to his magic, and he tagged along with Highrise. Eventually encountering Mary Jane Kelly who lost her guid to a dark guild, formed Team Highrise and together helped each other. With Hyōsetsu and Kelly, the three soon formed a close bond after performing their hired jobs, to which they all agree to co-found the guild Highrise, which allows mages of any degree of skill and capability to join, and help them rise to their fullest potential. In the guild, Le Fay, a s-class mage helps those to reach their highest level possible and became the guild's most notable member. After a few months of the Highrise guild formation, the guild had already recieved an quest, an 100-year quest from unknown source. Highrise infomed Kelly he'll take the job and come back alive. Before leaving the relatively new guild hall, he asked Kelly to look after his daughter and tell her that he loves. Performing his hundred year quest did he and his team encountered many things, including the ancient Guardians and the faction of Daedra. Siding with the Albionic magi did he not only follow the laws and not obtain the Holy Grail, he helped the magi in defeating the Deard in the Magi-Daedric conflict and had restored peace and harmony to the land and even formed peace with the Guardians. Despite one of their team had to sacrifice themselves, the magi gave him a funeral used for their archmagi and cremated him which Highrise took the vase of his ashes back to Fiore. However returning he soon visited Delos where he played yet another major role in a warring conflict. As before, he was one of the factors that ended the long age conflict and was one of the Delian's commanders agains the Ionians, where his mastery in the swords allowed him to defeat the Seven Ionian Islands, seven powerful Ionians who was competent (even titled as masters) in a facet of combat (be it unarmed combat, swordsmanship or even |二天一流|Loosely translated. "the school of the strategy of two heavens as one"}}. His efforts lead the victory for the Delians and defeat to the Ionians and for his great feats in taking six of the Seven Ionian Islands lead him to being titled as an due to he reached new heights in swordplay that allowed him to enter a league beyond any typical sword-wielder. Biography Synopsis Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : Highrise is capable of employing magnitude of Sword Magic spells unique only to Kōsōgatana, which is said to been the ancient ceremonial sword in House Highrise attributing to Ningen'nokami, the God of Humanity. With his sword, he's able to ultilize and conjure barries and Sword Beam by aiming the tip of the sword. * |Sōdo Bīmu|lit. "Magical Power Sword Wave"}}: Highrise is able to release intense magical beams which is dependent on Highrise's motives and his willing to release. He's capable of firing small, miniscule beams akin to a line for low damage to great damaged demonstrated to have the capacity to blow away a degree of force and destroy buildings. He has commonly used this spell with his swordplay, ultizing his swing to when his about to strike his designated target. * |Superuburēdo|lit. "Magic Infusion Sword"}}: Highrise is able to embue Kōsōgatana with his magical essence that increased its cutting power and augmenting its durability. Thanks to Tagi was he able to master this in a way to even enhanced the Runes that was inscripted on the sword itself, allowing him to perform great feats of Sword and Rune Magics. * : Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Highrise is considered the best swordsman in the guild of Highrise and are that of the highest standards. Highrise many offensive and even defensive attributed towards his magnitude swordplay and the skill he employs with it. He has shown to best many multiple foes and unarmed any armed enemy with relative ease. Throughout his life, he has learnt the ways of the sword, with every staggeringly defeat and major blows comes with his aptitude to adept and alter his style, granting him to improve in many areas of swordplay. By the time at the end of the war between the Albionic Magi and the Daedra, taught under Swordmaster Tagi did he finally have the capacity to even deflect multiple arrow projectiles, and even magic projectiles with Kōsōgatana. Actually throughout the conflict against the Daedra, his skill in swordplay was risen to the point he was able to even best the Daedric Prince of Gremory that he was able to earn the title as a Swordmaster. According to many swordsmen, they even say he's even eligible to obtain the title of Sword Saint. Heading back to Fiore, he visited the Delos where he meant yet another Swordmaster of the Albionic Magi which he continued to futher enhanced his skill by which he and his team joined the League of Delos against the Ionians. Due to the fact he was capable of besting any Ionian swordsmen or swordswomen, he was one of the factors in total victory and ending of the Delian War. Which his skill now shown to been beyond the skill of everyday swordsman, was granted the title as a , this is proven that he is that his mastery in the sword allowed him to be on equal pars or surpass any sword-wielder. This includes the likes of Erza Scarlet, who is known to be a master swordswoman and bested her in the Carnation Combat Arena. Now, he's easily capable of effortlessly challenging and best anyone regardless who they are, using his very skills to best even ranged-based mages and deflecting countless of bullets with ease. His style evolving beyond normal comphrension after returning to Fiore that he even bested a incarnated Zagan in the Pceania conflict between the Royal Navy and Zagan's limited incarnated Daedra. Keen Intellect: Highrise has keen intellect to allow puzzule solving and quick judgements when required. His aptitude as a leader allowed him to become one of the primary military commanders on the Albionic Magi and lead a group of magi against the Daedra. According to Mary Jane Kelly, Highrise is one of the candidates to become the second Guild Master. Stats Trivia & Notes *Le Fay is a candidate in becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Rune Mage Category:Rune Magic User Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Characters